mediochreversefandomcom-20200214-history
Spinoff 2: Bookwyrm
Bookwyrm is the second non-Christmas-themed spinoff of the Mediochre Q. Seth series. It was published on the author's website: the Court of Ranternal Affairs (here). Plot Synopsis Dracologists Mediochre Q. Seth and Charlotte Johnson have been summoned to deal with a rogue dragon at the National Library of Mantically Aware Britain. Their librarian guide, Alexandria Lecter, leads them through a ransacked room of magical books that are sensitive to noise. Some of the books have been removed from the shelves. Mediochre tells his companions that the creature that they're tracking chooses the books that it steals based on taste, but refuses to reveal what sort of dragon is being tracked. Charlotte makes a series of deductions and determines that the dragon is a small, wingless urban dragon that probably doesn't breathe fire; and Alexandria is dismayed to learn that the dragon also has venom spit that inflicts vivid hallucinations. Mediochre reminds Charlotte that wingless, slithering European Dragons are called Wyrms, and crows about his teaching abilities when Charlotte figures that the dragon is either eating or hoarding the magic books. As the trio near the Wyrm's hideout, they notice that the doors have been smashed, opened with teeth, or lockpicked depending on the distance from the lair - indicating that the dragon is intelligent and has been adapting to its environment. The dragon, the group discovers, is hoarding the books because it appreciates the art. It is a Bookwyrm. Mediochre surmises that the Bookwyrm has lived in the library most of its life, and has spent the time growing and learning. He tells his horrified companions that the Bookwyrm probably knows they're invading its hoard, and it isn't long before he is proved correct and the Bookwyrm appears. The Bookwyrm refuses the initial request that it leave the premises and return the stolen books, but it can't resist Mediochre's challenge of a story competition. The dragon goes first, and Alexandra volunteers to experience the story, reasoning that the Bookwyrm's pool of stories will be inspired by the library's collection, about which Alexandra is an expert. The Bookwyrm transfers the story by injecting its hallucinatory venom into Alexandra's arm, causing the librarian to pass out. When she comes to, she reveals that, as she expected, she recognises the inspiration for the story comes from the library's magical stock. Mediochre takes his turn and recounts the play of Romeo and Juliet. Although famous, the story is new for the Bookwyrm, who's only exposure to stories comes from the dangerous magic books in the library's archive. The dragon indicates that it is impressed, but insists that Charlotte also tell a story. Charlotte tells the apparently autobiographical tale of the first time she attended an outdoor music concert and wins the contest. Charlotte gets herself a library card as she and Mediochre leave, and it is revealed that the Bookwyrm has also officially joined the library and been relocated to one of the reading rooms, alongside some of the less dangerous magical books.